


I wanna be with you

by Alextwice18



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alextwice18/pseuds/Alextwice18
Summary: Will is a little unsure about his future and talks with JackEmotional fluff





	I wanna be with you

Jack stood in front of his window, a bottle of rum in his right hand. His look at the great blue ocean which seemed almost black in the dark of the night. The light of the moon was the only light source in the room. Jack had been too lazy to light up all the candles. His thoughts were drowning his mind in a very too deep mood to be still normal for Jack. They had found Elizabeth, and right now they were sailing to Port Royal to let Will and his soon married girlfriend go home. 

Jack found himself way too often think about life on sea together with Will. It was no secret that there was quite a romantic tension between them but that probably wasn't enough for Will to stay on the ship. Of course, it wasn't. Will had the choice between a good life with a really pretty woman or a pirates life with an alcoholic captain who had lost his ship way too often. 

Everyone would pick the first option. 

A sigh escaped Jacks' mouth. That was way too much for him. He took another sip of rum when a knock on the door made his thoughts stop drowning him. "Come in" Jack yelled, building up his walls again and putting up a childish grin. The door opened slowly and an unsure looking Will Turner entered the room. 

"Good evening lad," Jack said, bringing the bottle up to cheers. Will didn't answer. "Mr. Turner you should be long time sleeping," Jack spoke, waiting for Will to reply anything but he didn't. The eyes of the former blacksmith seemed tired and exhausted. "Can we talk?" Will asked, looking directly into Jacks' eyes. "Sure" the captain answered without breaking the eye contact. 

Will came a little closer until he stood almost next to Jack. "I've got a problem" Will started looking outside the window. "What kind of problem?" The other man asked, expecting something really dramatic. "I am not longer sure what I want" Will replied, still looking at the ocean. "You know, I know that Elizabeth means really much to me and that I, in fact, would die for her. But I wouldn't live for her, which is a huge difference. But I met this one person, he is interesting and different from everyone I have met in my past life. I feel a huge attraction towards him, but the first point is, I don't know how he feels and second, I don't know if that would be a constant thing." Will explained his eyes finally searching Jacks. 

"Well, lad seems like you're in a real dilemma there," Jack answered, but was sure that this wasn't what Will needed to hear. He handed the bottle of rum over to Will. The younger man commented that with a sadly seeming smile, took the bottle and took a sip out of it. "May I ask who the mysterious man is?" Jack asked. Will immediately took another sip and then looked at the ocean again. He needed time to answer, but Jack was patient and able to wait. 

"You" Will mumbled. Jack almost overheard it. He nodded, smiling like an idiot. "Why are you smiling?" Will asked, distracted by the situation. "Because I feel quite the same," Jack stated. Wills' eyes lit up, telling his emotions like an open book. He was completely overwhelmed by that state and quite nervous. 

"Look, Will, the last time I had similar feelings was long ago. But I think I know what it might be." Jack added. Wills eyebrows lifted in question. "It might be a little much to say now, but I think I fell for you" Jack started looking at the sea again, a little embarrassed. Will took his courage together and laid his right hand under Jacks' chin, turned his head slightly and forced him to look at him. 

"I guess the same counts for me then" Will stated. His eyes burning on Jacks skin. Will came a little closer, waiting for Jack to react. The pirate was not long in coming and lift his hand up to Wills' neck, tangling a little in the dark hair. 

Their Lips met and it tasted like salt, rum, and the ocean. For Will, it was like a drug he became immediately addicted to. He wanted to taste more of that unusual scent only Jack Sparrow could have. 

It was nothing like the kisses he had before. 

The long-lasting kiss with Jack was like drowning. It obscured his senses and made him feel dizzy. His hands hiked over the other man's body and came to rest on his hips, while Jacks hands laid around Wills' neck. 

Jack brought a little distance between them, just to state something. "Will Turner, I can officially say I would live for you." After that, they lost themselves in a heated kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story 
> 
> English is not my mothertongue, sorry for mistakes


End file.
